殇歌：孤身一人
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: Credited translation for 'alone' by lightningFlarel. When Hiccup is suddenly killed by Dagur,Astrid is overwhelmed by grief and guilt for causing his death,she will seek deadly revenge,but she must also raise her four year old son. Astrid will try to led Berk as chief and raise her son at the same time.But she will find it difficult since she blames herself for her husband's death.
1. 结束的开始

第一章：结束的开始

这一时刻终于来到了…博克岛与达格之间的和平协议终于来临。希卡普知道这不会是个简单的任务，史图依克上次差点也没有做到。达格那么想要向希卡普复仇，他想要无牙和博克岛上的其他的龙。他还想要摧毁岛上的所有东西，希卡普不想这么做，他知道和狂战士的战争无异于自杀。狂战士们的人更多，武器更多。更不要提他们的龙了…希卡普知道他们会被屠杀的。

"准备好了吗？"亚丝翠来到希卡普身边，看着接近博克岛的船只。亚丝翠轻轻地握住了他的手。

"没有。"他回答。

"别担心了…我会陪着你的。"亚丝翠笑着说。希卡普没有回应她。只是看着已经来到港口边的船只。达格从船上跳了下来，走向两人。

"希卡普。"达格迅速地看了亚丝翠一眼，然后注意力回到了博克的首领身上。

"欢迎你，达格。"希卡普伸出手来，但是达格完全无视了他提议的握手，走了开来。

"带我参观一程吧。"他说。

"这里就是我们的竞技场。"希卡普说。达格只是环顾四周，看着挂在墙上的宝剑。亚丝翠站在希卡普身边，自从达格到了这里之后，她就没有离开过希卡普半步。

"为什么这里都是剑？你们不再屠龙了吗？"达格拿下了一把剑，端详片刻后，开始挥舞剑。

"它们留在这里…只是以防万一。"希卡普看着他挥舞着剑。

"和平协议吗…我发现它们只是一张废纸。"达格持剑看着希卡普。

"为什么？"希卡普问。

"我们不可能和平共处！我们从没有过！我们也永远不会！"达格的目光迎上了亚丝翠的。

"而那又是谁的错呢？"希卡普站在了亚丝翠身前。

"给。"达格把剑扔下，踢到了希卡普那边。

"你要做什么？"希卡普问。

"让我们一劳永逸地解决这些问题吧！"达格又从墙上拿下了一把剑。

"签订和平协议也可以做到的。"希卡普说。

"和我决斗吧！就是你，希卡普！首领与首领之间的决斗！"达格用剑指向希卡普。

"我是不会和你决斗的。"希卡普冷静地说。

"那就为你所有的龙而战吧！还有你的女人！"达格突然把剑直接地指向了一旁的亚丝翠。希卡普迅速地拿起了剑，阻止住了达格。

"我自己就能够对付你！"亚丝翠高喊着，拿出了她的斧子。

"别插手这件事！"达格喊道，亚丝翠刚举起斧子，达格的一个手下就把她的斧子丢开，把她的手捆住。

"放她走！"希卡普喊道。希卡普的剑顶在了达格身上，达格试图推开，可是没成功。

"那就和我决斗！"达格把希卡普推开，再次向他发起挑战。希卡普迅速地进入状态，达格把剑向希卡普挥去，可是刚好撞上了希卡普的剑。

"很好！决斗就决斗！"希卡普静候达格的下一轮进攻，达格又一次发起了冲击。希卡普躲过后，达格跌跌撞撞地冲过他，试图再次进攻，可是希卡普淡淡地移了一步，躲开了他的剑刃。"战斗靠的不只是力量！"

"战斗！"达格刚喊完，希卡普伸出了腿，绊倒了达格。希卡普踏在了他身上，用剑指着他。

"你输了，达格！"希卡普的刀刃接近了达格的脸。"要么签订协议要么滚出去！"

"希卡普！"亚丝翠喊道。希卡普迟疑了一下，转头看他的妻子。达格抓住了这个时机，迅速抄过剑，一把刺进希卡普的胸口…很重地刺入了他胸口的左侧…正穿过希卡普的心脏…一个致命的动作。"希卡普！"希卡普的身体靠向达格，头停在了他的肩膀上。

"可悲。"达格把希卡普的身体退开，把剑完好地抽出，扔到了地上。达格的手下放开了亚丝翠，走过了他。"我终于杀了你了，希卡普。"

"不！不！不！"亚丝翠迅速地冲了过来，跪在了地上。她把双手捂在了他的伤口上，绝望地试图阻止伤口流血。"坚…坚持住！"

"没用的！他已经死了。"达格大笑起来，走出了竞技场。戈博和几个村民迅速地跑了进来，可是他们来的太晚了。亚丝翠跪在了她的腿上，双手浸在了鲜血之中。她的头低垂着，看着希卡普毫无生机的身体。

"亚丝翠…"戈博缓缓地走向那个新寡妇，目光停留在希卡普身上。希卡普的眼睛半闭着，血沾满他的嘴，那致命的伤口终于不再流血了。"我很抱歉…"戈博跪了下来，拍了拍亚丝翠的肩膀。亚丝翠只是泪流满面，她绝望地握着希卡普冰冷的手，把它放在了她的脸颊上。戈博站起身来，和其他人一起摘下了头盔。

一整天过去了，亚丝翠还没有动过一下，她的泪水早已消失，她只是坐在那里，看着希卡普的脸。海瑟刚刚到达博克岛，了解了现在的情况，戈博希望她的到来能够让亚丝翠离开希卡普身边，这样他们能够为他下葬。

"亚丝翠…"海瑟轻轻地坐在了她的旁边。往常，亚丝翠会很高兴见到她的，但是现在亚丝翠不在乎她。"你不能呆在这里了…你必须离开希卡普…"海瑟柔声说。亚丝翠没有回答。"亚丝翠…如果 你不离开的话，他们没法为他下葬的。"海瑟看着希卡普，意识到他的眼睛还是睁开着的，海瑟正想用手去轻轻合上他的眼睛，亚丝翠突然抓住了她的手。

"别碰他。"亚丝翠冷冷地说，"不然我会把你的手看下来的。"

"亚丝翠，你不能留下了！你得吃点东西…为你的失去而默哀。"海瑟说。亚丝翠握的更紧了。

"我不在乎。"亚丝翠终于放开了海瑟的手，海瑟揉了揉她的手腕，看见上面出现了一些淤青。

"我很抱歉。"海瑟站起身来，向戈博暗示了一下，后者跑过来拖走了亚丝翠。亚丝翠奋力试图挣脱出这个维京人的手臂，她四处乱踢，尖叫着，但是她没有成功。海瑟借机握住了希卡普的手，把他的身体拖向竞技场的入口。亚丝翠看到海瑟的动作后，停止了挣扎，只是简单地又一次哭了。

"别带走他！"亚丝翠恳求道。海瑟无视了她的朋友的绝望的请求，把希卡普的遗体带出了竞技场，在身后拖出了一道血迹。亚丝翠呆呆地看着血迹，哭得更厉害了。戈博放开了亚丝翠，后者直接摔到了地上。亚丝翠一直哭着，哭着，哭着，直到筋疲力尽为止。


	2. 伤痛

第二章：伤痛

"戈博，怎么了？"沃尔卡问。戈博刚刚冲进了房子，脸上除了疲倦就是担忧。

"是希卡普…"戈博说，沃尔卡的心跳停了一拍。戈博知道她的儿子发生了什么，他的表情就能说明一切了。沃尔卡转过头去。"亚丝翠还在竞技场内…她拒绝离开。"

沃尔卡在走出房子之前，偷偷抹掉了几滴眼泪，她来到竞技场，发现亚丝翠还在原来的位置上。

"亚丝翠…"沃尔卡拍了拍亚丝翠的肩膀。亚丝翠没有回答她，她甚至没有回头去看沃尔卡，只是呆呆地盯着血迹。"亚丝翠…你不能留下。"

亚丝翠擦了擦眼泪，沃尔卡站在了血迹面前。

"我…我…我不能…"亚丝翠呢喃道。沃尔卡跪了下来，抱住了亚丝翠的头。

"亚丝翠…拜托…我不想让你看到…你已经看到的够多了。"沃尔卡流着泪说，"史图依克还在…他现在在家里…"

亚丝翠挣脱开了拥抱，慢慢地站起身来，一句话没说便走开了。

"戈博…打扫一下这里。"沃尔卡说。戈博点了点头。沃尔卡转过头去，她的儿子死了…她离开了二十年，而她只和她的儿子在一起度过了八年。

"你也得默哀。"戈博说。

"让我独处一会儿吧。"沃尔卡走了过去。戈博叹了口气，看着地上的血迹。亚丝翠慢慢地打开了他们…她的家门。亚丝翠甚至没有去开灯。她只是淡淡地走了进去，关上了门，坐了下来，看着天花板。

"我很抱歉…"亚丝翠低声说，眼泪还在不断地流着。

"妈咪？"史图依克揉了揉眼睛，手里握着一个夜煞的毛绒玩具，亚丝翠擦了擦眼泪，试图换回坚强的面孔。

"史图依克…"亚丝翠小声说。小史图依克走了过来，亚丝翠给了他一个拥抱。

"爸比去哪里了？"史图依克环视四周，亚丝翠只是转过头去，没有让她的儿子看见她的眼泪。"妈咪？"

"史图依克…睡觉去吧。"亚丝翠放下了史图依克，后者困惑地看着他的母亲。他知道出了些什么事，他的父亲不在家，而他的母亲很伤心。

"好吧…"史图依克说着，回到床边，回头一看，看见了她的母亲正用手捂着哭泣的脸庞。

在接下来的几天里，亚丝翠极力在她的儿子面前强笑欢颜，但是只要她回到了他们的家里，她就忍不住哭出来。史图依克一直不能理解他的父亲为什么一直不在家，而且更不理解为什么他的母亲每天晚上都在哭泣。他想要问他的奶奶，可是她也什么都不告诉他。史图依克不知道发生了什么事。

"妈咪…爸比呢？"史图依克又问了一次。亚丝翠靠在了厨房的桌边。她正在给他们两个人做早餐…不过貌似出了点问题。亚丝翠转头看她的儿子，她知道自己不能永远向儿子隐瞒这件事情。他有权利去了解，毕竟，希卡普是他的父亲。

"史图依克…过来。"亚丝翠说。史图依克走了过来，坐在了她的怀里。"嗯，这么说吧…爸比…爸比已经走了。"亚丝翠说。

"走了？"他问。

"爸比去世了…史图依克…你不会再见到他了，但是爸比会永远在我们的心中。"呀上次轻轻地把她的手放在了史图依克的胸膛上，史图依克摸着她的手，眼泪流下了他的下巴。

"所以…我永远都不可能再见到爸比了？"史图依克问。亚丝翠用大拇指划走了眼泪。

"不会了…你的父亲已经死了…"亚丝翠说。史图依克沉默了，只是静静地在母亲的怀抱里哭着。几滴眼泪掉了下来，史图依克抬头看，看到母亲也在哭。

"你…（抽鼻子）…你想念爸比吗？"他问。

"我很想念…我特别想念他…史图依克，"史图依克用他的胳膊抱住了母亲。"我很想念他…我…我只是…"亚丝翠转过头去，"我…我很抱歉，希卡普…"

"妈咪…"史图依克伤心地握住了他的母亲的手。第二天亚丝翠让暴芙在家里看着史图依克，她今天有些特殊的计划。她要最后向希卡普道个别，沃尔卡和她都需要精神支柱。两人走进了大礼堂，走向屋子里正中央的大桌子。希卡普的遗体躺在桌子上，上面盖了一张白色的毯子，一块巨大的红渍印在了摊子上。亚丝翠没有去看希卡普，她不想去看他。

"一切都会好起来的，亚丝翠。"沃尔卡说。亚丝翠用手捂住了嘴，泪水还在继续流淌。

"我…我做不到…"亚丝翠喃喃地说，亚丝翠用手掌盖住脸。沃尔卡握住了她的手。"我…我该做些什么？现在谁是首领？"她问。亚丝翠的头脑想到了史图依克。史图依克会是博克岛的下一任首领，但是他只有四岁大。史图依克只有在十八岁的时候才会得到他的继承权…可是，在那之前，谁会来领导博克岛呢？

"亚丝翠…你是希卡普的妻子，首领的妻子…这意味着你就是…"沃尔卡说。亚丝翠盯着她，她不敢相信自己的耳朵。看在雷神的份上，她现在怎么就成为首领了呢？

"你在说什么？"她困惑地问。

"这是传统…如果首领在未指定继承人的时候意外死去，他的妻子就得接替他的位置。"沃尔卡解释道。

"我…我不能成为首领…"亚丝翠说。沃尔卡摇了摇头，抱住了亚丝翠。"我…我不能…我就是不能…我是那个导致他的死亡的人…"

"亚丝翠，别说这种话。"沃尔卡说。

"这是事实…我是那个分散了他的注意力的人…他是因为我而死的…"她说。

"亚丝翠，听我说！希卡普非常爱你，而我知道他不会喜欢这样的。你一直都爱希卡普的，对吗？"沃尔卡问。

"我不能再爱别人了…希卡普偷走了我的心…而现在这颗心会永远属于他。"亚丝翠轻柔地说。

"那你就不应该怪自己…我一直没有和希卡普在一起…但是我知道希卡普永远不会责怪你的！他会爱你，而且他会告诉你'继续前行下去，开心下去'。"

"我会永远爱他的…沃尔卡…"亚丝翠鼓起全身勇气，看了希卡普一眼。希卡普的遗体虽然被包裹着，可是他的左手没有。亚丝翠慢慢地够到了那只经常握着她的手…那只永远不会再触碰她的手。"我…我会永远爱你的…"亚丝翠轻轻地握着他的丈夫的食指，眼泪还在流淌着。


	3. 亚丝翠

第三章：亚丝翠

五年之后。

亚丝翠和史图依克向希卡普说了告别，亚丝翠继续领导博克岛…勉强领导。亚丝翠度过了一段艰难的时光，领导博克岛，独自抚养她的儿子。沃尔卡经常来帮助她，但是即使有沃尔卡的帮助，亚丝翠还是觉得这一切都很困难。

"妈妈什么时候回家啊？"史图依克坐在沙发上问，沃尔卡把一碟子的食物放在了桌子上。亚丝翠今晚回来的会比较晚，沃尔卡就来带孩子。

"很快了。"沃尔卡坐在他的旁边。

"为什么妈妈不来陪我？"史图依克双手抱在胸前。沃尔卡叹了口气，知道这种分离对于史图依克来说并不高兴，可是亚丝翠也没有选择，在史图依克成年前，她必须管理好博克岛。

"史图依克…你必须理解你母亲非常不容易。"沃尔卡牵住了史图依克的手。"当你的父亲去世之后…你的母亲承担了独自领导博克岛的责任。你太年轻了，没办法帮助她，可是当时机到了，你就可以的。"

"我都快记不清爸爸了…"史图依克喃喃地说。

"不要忘记了他。"沃尔卡微微一笑，"他很爱你，而且他在最后还在为你和你的母亲着想。"

"应该吧…"史图依克转头不去看他的奶奶，沃尔卡又叹了口气，拿起盘子，吃她的晚餐。过了一段时间，亚丝翠终于疲倦地回到了家。

"抱歉，沃尔卡，我没想到这个会议会持续这么久。"亚丝翠小声说，看到了在床上睡着了的儿子。"他又在等我了吗？"她问。

"他试图来着。"沃尔卡悄声回答。亚丝翠对她的儿子笑了。亚丝翠轻轻抱起他，把他抱回了床上，然后回到客厅里，沃尔卡已经为她准备好了晚餐。

"谢谢你。"亚丝翠坐了下来，开始吃饭。

"那…你怎么样了？毕竟，都过了五年了。"沃尔卡问道。亚丝翠放下了叉子，又想起了即将到来的结婚纪念日…但是她是绝对不会再庆祝这个节日了。

"希卡普和史图依克是怎么做到这一切的？"亚丝翠问，希望能够换个话题。

"他们尽力去做了…希卡普有你，可是史图依克却没有任何依靠。"沃尔卡的声音里有一种内疚。

"这不是你的错，沃尔卡。"亚丝翠握住了沃尔卡的手，后者笑了笑。"我只是在想史图依克是怎么做到的？他和我处于同一个情况。"

"我不知道他是怎么做到的，但是既然他做到了，那你也能做到。"沃尔卡说。

"这很困难…我知道你帮了我很多忙，我很感激…但是我需要希卡普帮助我。"泪水溢出了亚丝翠的眼睛，她迅速地擦掉了它们。

"我也很想他…亚丝翠，有时间你应该去看看他。"沃尔卡建议道。

"我不行…明天的事情太多了。"亚丝翠已经知道了她明天必须做的所有事情，她也知道明天她肯定回来的也很晚。

"照顾好身体。"沃尔卡的声音中有一种担忧，她很明白正在发生什么。亚丝翠的睡眠严重不足，不但吃的不多，对龙的照顾也很少了。无牙已经跟沃尔卡去住了，毕竟亚丝翠看到它，就会心碎。"亚丝翠，你应该寻求帮助。我相信村民们会愿意帮助你的，这样你就有时间照顾你自己和史图依克了。"

"我知道…只是…"亚丝翠只是在拒绝，她不想再谈下去了。"谢谢你的晚餐…明天见。"亚丝翠站起身来，留下了还没有吃完的晚餐，给了沃尔卡一个拥抱，然后走向了她的床铺。

几个月过去了，亚丝翠的生活还是很无规律。慢慢地她开始病了，一天天地病了。沃尔卡知道她撑不下去了，她多次让亚丝翠休息，好好吃饭，但是她的儿媳妇很固执。有一天，亚丝翠的身体忍受不了了，她突然地昏倒在了一次会议的会场里。

"她怎么样了？"沃尔卡担心地问。古稀拿着手杖，在沙子上开始写字，戈博开始读出声来。

"亚丝翠必须好好休息，吃饭，喝水。"戈博说。

"但是她不会做的。"沃尔卡说，古稀点了点头，又写了些什么。

"这真是个绝妙的注意，古稀！"戈博微笑着说，沃尔卡和史图依克困惑地看着。

"亚丝翠。"亚丝翠睁开了眼，发现自己在一个白色的房间里。她环顾四周，看到了一个让人惊讶的人，她不敢相信自己的眼睛。

"嘿…希卡普…"亚丝翠几乎语无伦次了。她迅速地跑到了希卡普的怀抱中里，感受着温暖，"嘿…你是怎么到这里的？"

"我不在这里。"希卡普悄声说，紧紧地抱着她。

"你是什么意思？"亚丝翠抬头看那张已经有些陌生的脸。

"这是你的大脑里…你疲倦的大脑里。"他说。亚丝翠低下头，把头靠在他的胸口上。"你必须照顾好自己，亚丝翠。"

"可是博克岛…史图依克…"她呢喃道。

"博克岛会平安无事的，村民们会帮助你的！他们明白你所经历的痛苦，而且他们也会尽力帮助你。但是你也得帮助史图依克，他失去了父亲，也正在失去他的母亲。"

"希卡普…我…你说的对…"亚丝翠不敢相信自己到底是有多傻，她太关注博克岛和领导村庄两件事了，这让她完全忽略了自己的儿子。

"接受帮助吧，照顾好你自己，然后你就可以照顾史图依克了。"希卡普说，轻轻地推了推亚丝翠，吻在了她的嘴唇上。亚丝翠的眼泪突然就全部流了出来，她实在是太想念他的嘴唇，他的臂膀，他的爱了。她只是轻轻地抱着他，感受着温暖。"我爱你，亚丝翠。"

"我也爱你，希卡普…我实在是太想念你了！我…我只是想要和你再次在一起！"亚丝翠恳求地说。希卡普微微一笑，用手抹去了亚丝翠的眼泪。

"我会永远在你身边的。"希卡普握着亚丝翠的手，"然后有一天，我们会再次相遇的。"他温柔地牵着她的手。

"这都是我的错…我是那个导致这一切的人。"她愧疚地转过头去不看他。愤怒充斥着她全身。她恨自己，她恨达格。

"我知道你想要复仇，亚丝翠。"希卡普说。

"如果…如果不是那个混蛋！…或者我…"她低声说。

"亚丝翠，我不怪你，我永远不会怪你的！发生的一切都是可怕的，但是寻求复仇并不是解决这一切的方法。"希卡普说。亚丝翠生气地看着他。他怎么能这么轻易地原谅达格呢？达格夺去了他的生命，他和她在一起的时光，还有他和史图依克在一起的时光。

"你怎么能这么说！"亚丝翠喊道。

"如果你追寻达格，之后也被杀了的话…想想史图依克！他会因同一个人而失去他的双亲，他也会走上这条道路。这真的是你想要的吗？"希卡普问。亚丝翠想说什么，但是她知道他是对的。

"不是。"她轻轻的说。

"为了史图依克，走下去…为了我们两个，走下去。"希卡普最后交代了几句话。"要坚强，亚丝翠…我知道你能做到的，我相信你，像以往一样！我一直爱你…无论是今天，明天，还是以后…"

亚丝翠突然醒了过来，发现自己在古稀的家里。她缓缓地爬了起来，发现脸上有两行清泪。她不自主地笑了。这是她所需要知道的话。虽然她知道这都是自己的想法，但是她所需要的是从希卡普的口中听到这些话。

"妈妈！"亚丝翠笑着抬起头，史图依克欣喜地冲进了屋子，拥抱了她。

"我吓到你了吗？"亚丝翠吻在了他的脸颊上。

"你怎么样了？"沃尔卡走进了屋子里，亚丝翠擦去了眼泪。

"好多了。"她说。

"妈妈，你为什么在哭？"史图依克问。她摇了摇头，给了他一个拥抱。

"博克很好。"沃尔卡坐在床边，牵起了亚丝翠的手。"只要村民们听说了，他们都会合作起来，管理好博克岛的。他们会解决你的工作，也会解决他们自己的问题。他们都很高兴能帮助你，他们实际上已经想帮助你很久了。"

"我知道…我太傻了，居然一直不接受。"亚丝翠微微笑道。

"当然。"沃尔卡取笑她。

亚丝翠过了几天才康复，古稀一让她离开，亚丝翠就冲了出去，去感谢村民们。然后她去看望了风飞，后者已经被她无视了好几年。风飞很高兴看到她的旗手回来了，而无牙和她谈了很久，让她想起了他的老主人。

"妈妈？"史图依克拉了拉亚丝翠的裙子，亚丝翠转过身来抱住了他。

"怎么了，史图依克？"她问。

"我们能玩会儿吗？"他问。

"当然可以！一整天都行。"亚丝翠又一次抱住了他，然后在他的额头上吻了一下。她放开了他，史图依克跑了开来，亚丝翠紧随其后。亚丝翠会很好的，她有一村子的人帮助她，她的儿子，还有哪些她爱着希卡普的回忆。

(真见鬼！我哭出来了!)（原作者）


	4. 无牙（番外章）

第四章：无牙（番外章）

十年之后。

亚丝翠最终接受了她所需要的帮助，村民们和亚丝翠在一起和平地生活着。亚丝翠养大了史图依克，答应了希卡普的愿望，参与了史图依克的生命中每一刻…以希卡普和她自己的身份。史图依克开始从他的母亲，祖母和戈博那里学到如何做一个首领。

"史图依克，我觉得是时候了。"亚丝翠坐在餐桌边，史图依克吃惊地呆住了，手里仍然握着他的叉子。他转了转眼睛。"我知道你的父亲会希望这样的。"亚丝翠看着希卡普的照片，说道。

"你在说什么？"史图依克放下了叉子。

"拥有你自己的龙。"亚丝翠笑着说。史图依克脸上挤满了笑容。

"真的吗？！你不是在开玩笑吧？我要拥有自己的龙了！"史图依克跳出了椅子。

"你已经十四岁了，你的父亲和我就是在那个年纪拥有我们自己的龙的…所以现在轮到你了。"史图依克激动地拥抱住了他的母亲。

"我等不及了！有那么多龙我都想选！"他喊道。

"其实，我已经为你选好龙了。"亚丝翠说。史图依克瞪着他的母亲。

"什么？"史图依克希望能够选择自己的龙的，他不想让母亲这么做。

"跟我来。"亚丝翠站起身来。史图依克跟着亚丝翠走进了龙舍，他们走过了致命纳得，镰翼龙，烈焰梦魇，还有很多其他的龙。史图依克希望他的母亲能够在他所想要的龙面前停下来，可是她还是令他失望地走了过去。

这只龙是你的了。"亚丝翠打开了门，史图依克瞪大了眼睛，看向里面。

"无牙？爸的龙？"史图依克震惊地问，亚丝翠点了点头。

"如果你能驾驭无牙的话。我知道如果你成功了，你的父亲会为你感到骄傲的。"亚丝翠说。史图依克慢慢地走进了龙舍，伸出了他的手。无牙嗅了嗅，用头在上面拱了拱。史图依克笑着拍了拍他的脑袋。

"你确定吗？毕竟，这是爸的龙…"史图依克说。

"无牙是你的了，但是我们还得改进几个龙鞍。"亚丝翠打开了一个旧盒子，拿出了无牙的老龙鞍，她把它放在了旁边的桌子上。亚丝翠看着龙鞍，用手轻轻地摸着希卡普曾经坐过的位置。

"我也很想他。"史图依克拍了拍母亲的肩膀。亚丝翠对她的儿子笑了。

"我会让戈博做一个新的龙鞍的，但在这段时间里，你要熟悉你的龙。"亚丝翠拿起了龙鞍，离开了龙舍。史图依克把注意力集中在了无牙上，他跪了下来，冲他微笑。

"你很熟悉我的父亲…我知道，在你的心中，我永远不能取代他的位置，但是我希望我们能做好朋友，就像你和他一样。"史图依克说。无牙用鼻子拱了拱史图依克的胳膊，而史图依克只是拍了拍他的脑袋。"谢谢你…伙计。"

几天过去了，史图依克每一天里都去拜访无牙，他想和这条龙关系更为密切，正像他的父亲所做的那样。他的母亲已经大概做好龙鞍了，所以史图依克即将开始自己的第一次骑龙飞行。

"好了，史图依克！如果你想骑着无牙飞行的话，你必须集中注意力。"亚丝翠拍了拍丰风飞的脑袋。史图依克紧张地看了一眼亚丝翠，然后才把目光转回自己的龙身上。他踏了一下踏板，看着尾翼的移动。

"你确定…我…我准备好了吗？"史图依克问。

"如果你的父亲能做到的话，那你也能，儿子。"亚丝翠向他微笑。亚丝翠花了将近一个小时向史图依克介绍了无牙的尾翼，后者试图记住所有的东西，却很难记住最开头记住的了。

"等会儿…妈…左转是怎么做的来着？"史图依克困惑地挠了挠头。

"通过实践你会记住的。"亚丝翠骑上了风飞，示意她起飞。史图依克看着龙鞍，也准备起飞了。

"是这个吗？"史图依克问，令无牙投来了一个诡异的眼神。

"好吧…不是这个…"史图依克又试了一次，紧张地握住了龙鞍。"妈…我…是这么做的吗？"

"你做的很好，亲爱的！但是要放松。"亚丝翠骑着风飞，飞了过来。

"我只是不想搞砸了…"史图依克说。

"你做的很好，亲爱的。"亚丝翠轻轻地揉了揉他的头，每当她看到他的眼睛的时候，她都会想起希卡普的表情，他的善良。"放松！深呼吸，然后放松，记住我告诉你的，无牙也会帮助你的。"

"我只是不想让爸失望…毕竟这是他的龙。"史图依克说。

"史图依克？这就是为什么你这么担心吗？"亚丝翠问。史图依克点了点头。"史图依克，你没有必要担心的！如果你害怕令他失望，你是不会的！你从未让我们失望。"

"谢谢你，妈。"史图依克微笑道。

"现在做个右转弯。"亚丝翠说。史图依克点了点头，看着他的脚。他慢慢地地推动了踏板，无牙轻轻向右转弯，冲史图依克笑了，仿佛在说"你做到了，史图依克！"。

"这太棒了！是吧，无牙？"史图依克问，无牙很精神地咆哮了一声，又一次冲进了空中，背上又一次有了一个骑手。母子两个人在博克上方盘旋，直到太阳开始下山。

"该回去了。"亚丝翠说。史图依克让无牙巧妙地做了一个左转弯，就像他的母亲所说的那样，他天生就适合做一个骑手。

"妈…你觉得我会是一个好的 首领吗？"史图依克问，看着无牙的后脑勺。

"我知道你会的。"亚丝翠说。史图依克微微一笑，转过头去。

"你的父亲和我最开始还是很担心的，但是他有很多的好朋友来帮助他。你可以向他们寻求帮助！村民们也会帮助你的…我走了歧路才意识到这一点。"亚丝翠咯咯笑道。

"可是我怎么能不活在父亲的名下呢？"他问。

"史图依克…你不能活在你父亲的阴影里，你必须站出来，走到阳光下！创造你自己的生活，成为你自己。"亚丝翠说。

"如果我没有了你，该怎么办呢，妈？"史图依克笑道。

"你会完全迷失的。"亚丝翠逗弄道。

 **The End.**


End file.
